Sister Chaos
My 3rd Episode Idea, thanks to the people who voted for Title suggestion, Katajrocker andFirstDrellSpectre for helping me with this Fanfiction. Picture done by FirstDrellSpectre. Hope you enjoy it! (The story begins in a normal day at the Loud House... LOUDLY!) Lori - CAN YOU PIPE DOWN! I'M TALKING TO BOBBY! Luna - WHAT? CAN'T HEAR YOU! I'M PLAYING THE GUITAR! Luan - You know, people are like music. Some speak the truth while others are just noise. HAHAHAHA! Get it? Lynn - That was clearly taken from the internet. Luan - No it wasn't! Lynn - Yes it was the picture on her phone. Luan - What?! Well you know, it's hard to think of original jokes these days. Lynn - Right... thinking She means EVERY joke that she made, right? that was happening, Lisa was in her room Lisa - Yes... Yes! It's nearly done! enters the room Lola - What is nearly done? WOW! So shiny! What is it? Lisa - It's my latest invention, the SWITCHYTRON! Patent pending. Lola - What does it? Lisa - As the name says, it switches peoples bodies. Lola - Hm... that sounds familiar... downstairs, Lynn is practicing for a karate match Lynn - Luna, could you be the slightest bit quiet? I'm trying to concentrate! Luna - I need practice too, dude. I have my first show tomorrow! Lynn - Well this is the most important moment in a karate student's LIFE. I might get my black belt tomorrow! And I won't be able to pass my test if you keep distracting me. is at the table sketching Leni - You know who's distracting me? Lucy! I got on a local TV show, Royal Woods' Best Designers, and I need to get this outfit ready before this Sunday. nose was in a book Lucy - What am I doing wrong? I'm just reading. Leni - You're ruining the happy vibes in the air. I want to express myself, and I don't need all this creepiness invading my space. I'm not trying to be rude... but would you mind going somewhere else? Just for while, please? Lucy - You know, now that I think about it, your "happy vibes" are invading MY space. Leni - Come on, Lucy. Please? What would happen if I ended up making a creepy black outfit? Lucy - I'd be very proud of you Leni smiles. thunder is heard outside. Lana runs through the door. Lana - It's raining like crazy out there! is covered in mud Lori - Gross, Lana! If you get that on my I will literally be so angry! I have to look really nice to see... swoons Lori - ...My Boo-Boo Bear! Luan - Ick! Lori, you're acting mushier than a rotten tomato. Lori - You are SO immature. Luan - And you think you're so responsible and stuff, but you're not even 18 yet. Lori - Well you should at least TRY to have some class. Seriously, you have a job as a kid's party entertainer. Luan - That at least involves some TALENT! You're working at an arcade! I wonder what you put on you're resume, professional texter? Lori - As if you know what a resume IS. You're such a little rat! Luan - I know you are, but what am I? grins, and Lori growls. Lana notices the heat of the argument and slowly exits the room Lana - I'm just gonna go... change into dry socks. runs upstairs, happy to have escaped. She hears noise from Lisa's room and decides to see what was happening Lana - Hey, what's up? plugs her nose Lola - Take a bath, then I'll tell you. Lana - WHAT DOES EVERYONE HAVE AGAINST MUD? Lola - Well for starters, it's gross. argument starts Lisa - Would you two just stop? I need to unplug this machine before there's more lightning, there's a high risk of a power surge that could make it malfunction- ZAP! Lisa - It's too late. Lana - Great job as always Lisa. Lisa - You should know, that making inventions is never safe. Lana - So why do you do this in the first place? Lisa - Because this is what I like to do! machine goes haywire. Everyone downstairs hears it Leni - AAAH! What's going on? Luan - What the even heck? Lynn - Did something EXPLODE? Lucy - I'll go get my coffin. Lily - Poo-poo? The SWITCHYTRON releases electricity that goes all around the house, and everyone switches. Lynn (Luna) - What the... How come I'm over there? Luna (Lynn) - And how did I get over there when I'm standing here? Leni (Lucy) - AAAAH! I can't see! Lori (Luan) - There's hair in your eyes. Lucy (Leni) - You mean MY eyes? Luan (Lori) - I am SO confused right now... What just happened? And why are we all seeing double of ourselves? Lisa (Lily) - Thanks to Lana and Lola arguing, I didn't have enough time to unplug the SWITCHYTRON. Now, we've all switched bodies. Leni (Lucy) - I was arguing too... I guess I was too wrapped up in what I was doing. Maybe this is some sort of magical punishment. Lucy (Leni) - THE LIGHTNING HAS CURSED US!!! Lisa (Lily) - Nothing cursed anything. This is just a coincidence that everyone who was arguing was switched with each other. Leni (Lucy) - I'm sorry, anyways. Luna (Lynn) - Me too. I should've been more respectful of Lynn. Luan (Lori) - And I shouldn't have been bothering Lori. apologizes to each other, Lincoln enters the room Lincoln - Hey, I'm back from my sleepover at Clyde's place an- Sisters - Lincoln! Sisters runs to Lincoln Lincoln - Wait, what's going on here? Lisa (Lily) - It's a long story, but we all switched bodies. Lincoln - WOW! I thought that only happened in the movies! Lori (Luan) - This isn't "WOW", Bobby and I have an important date tonight and I can't go looking like this! Luan (Lori) - Umm... I'm right here! Leni (Lucy) - Let's not start another argument. It's kind of what got us in this mess. Lori (Luan) - You didn't let me finish. Luan (Lori) - Yeah. Riiiiiiggggghhhht. Lori (Luan) - What I MEANT to say was I have to go as myself and not as Luan. This is important. Lisa (Lily) - Let me guess... It's your two week anniversary of the 18th time you got pizza together? Lori (Luan) - How did you know? Lisa (Lily) - Lucky guess. looks at the clock Lola (Lana) - Oh no... My princess pageant starts in an hour! Lana (Lola) - Hey don't worry, I've covered for you once, I'll do it again! Lincoln - Lana, you're a genius! Lana (Lola) - I am? Lori (Luan) - That's a great idea! We should all cover for each other! You could cover for Lola, and Luan could go to my date as me! Luan (Lori) - Fine, I'll do it. But you need to help me too. I'm doing a party today. Lynn (Luna) - This isn't going to work. I have absolutely NO experience with the guitar, and Luna has NO experience with karate. Luna (Lynn) - I can punch, I can kick, I just choose not to. What more is there to it? Lynn (Luna) - A lot. Leni (Lucy) - And how is Lucy going to do the TV show? She's really good with things like poetry, but does she know about designing? Lucy (Leni) - Not really, no. Lincoln - Maybe I could go around and help you guys. Lisa (Lily) - You can't! I need help fixing this machine! Lincoln - Oh, ok. Maybe I could get Clyde to come over. walks in Clyde - Wow, it's raining like crazy out there! Lana (Lola) - Hey, that's what I said! Lincoln - What's wrong, Clyde? Clyde - I just came because you left your pillow at my house. Here, I brought it for you. Lincoln - Dang it. I ALWAYS leave something. Well anyways, would you mind giving us a hand? Everyone switched- runs to Luan, thinking she is Lori Clyde - dreamily Hey, Lori. You didn't avoid me this time! I brought you flowers, but they're not nearly as beautiful as you are... Luan (Lori) - laughing Thanks Clyde, but I'm not Lori. I'm Luan! Clyde - Say what now? Luan (Lori) - Lincoln didn't finish talking. There was a big accident that made us all switch, and now I look like Lori. Even though we did CHANGE places, it still makes no CENTS to me! Hahahaha! Clyde - Yup, that's gotta be Luan. Hehe, sorry... Lisa (Lily) - Anyways, Lincoln is going to help my fix the SWITCHYTRON, so would you mind helping everyone with what they need to do? Clyde - Wow, Lily learned to talk! Lisa (Lily) - Ugh. We switched, remember? Clyde - Oh yeah. I'll help you guys, though. Lori (Luan) - I think we should prepare us. sisters prepare for what's coming to them later Lincoln - Wait, what about Lily? Clyde - Well I see a Lily, but it's not the right Lily. Lily (Lisa) - Ow, what is going on? Lincoln - Wow Lily, you can talk? Lily (Lisa) - I guess... Wait, I can talk? Yeah! Finally I can talk, I took a while. Lisa (Lily) - Lily, you can only talk because your in my body. Lily (Lisa) - What?! So that's what happened, and I was thinking that I could already talk. Lincoln - Well, what are we going to do with Lily? Clyde - I think she could stay with us and help us maybe. Lincoln - I don't know... Lisa (Lily) - I think we should keep Lily with us, for safety. Lincoln - Okay, come with us Lily. Lily (Lisa) - Yeah! hour later, the sisters get out of their rooms Lori (Luan) - Great, now I need to go to a kids party... Luan (Lori) - Well, I think dating someone is not that difficult, especially in a body like this. Lori (Luan) - Consider yourself lucky... Lynn (Luna) - Now I need to play for a concert instead of getting my black belt, I prepared for this for nothing! Luna (Lynn) - You can say that again... Lucy (Leni) - It's creepy being in someone else's body, and that's why I'm like it so far. Leni (Lucy) - But you still want your body back, right? Lucy (Leni) - Of course, I just said that I like it because it's creepy. Leni (Lucy) - Oh... comes out of her room Lisa (Lily) - Can you get to your activities, I need to concentrate! Sisters - Okay Lisa. sisters go once more to their room, Lisa goes back to her room Lisa (Lily) - With these fat baby arms, it's impossible to fix the SWITCHYTRON. Lily (Lisa) - HEY! I heard that! Lisa (Lily) - You were supposed to hear it. Lily (Lisa) - Hmpf! thinks Still, you didn't need to be so rude. Lori's and Leni's room Leni (Lucy) - Hmmm... Wait I got an idea! Lori (Luan) - surprised You got an idea?! Leni (Lucy) - LUCY! CAN YOU COME HERE PLEASE? Lucy (Leni) - Coming... came in Leni (Lucy) - Could you be a mannequin for some time, I just need to finish the last cloth I'm designing. Lucy (Leni) - Sure why not? heard what Leni's idea was an asked if Luna came to her room Luna (Lynn) - What is it? Lynn (Luna) - I have these wigs from Lincoln's disguise box, we can also use the clothes from the disguise box too, than it's still possible to go to our activities. Luna (Lynn) - Great idea dudette! But what about our height? Lynn (Luna) - Simple! I just say that I accidentally took vitamines to get higher! And you could... Luna (Lynn) - I could use trousers instead of my skirt, so I can use wooden sticks that extend my legs. Lynn (Luna) - But what if you lose balance? Luna (Lynn) - Don't worry, Luan taught me how to use them. Lynn (Luna) - Perfect! sisters except Leni and Lucy finally leave the house Lily (Lisa) - Lincoln, can I go to the park with you and Clyde? Lisa (Lily) - No you can't! I need Lincoln and Clyde to help me fix the SWITCHYTRON. Clyde - You know, Leni and Lucy can help you while we take Lily to the park. Leni (Lucy) - shouts We can help you, when we are done with the last cloth! Lisa (Lily) - Fine, but come back as soon as possible, we don't want to make Mom and Dad see this, right? Lincoln and Lily - Don't worry Lisa. Clyde and Lily leave the house Lisa (Lily) - Hopefully this doesn't end badly... the birthday party where Lori is with Luan's body Lori (Luan) - So this is the birthday party? The decorations look nice! Birthday kid's Mom - You must be Luan from Funny Business, Inc.? Lori (Luna) - Uh... Yes! That's me, Luan Loud! Birthday kid's Mom - Wait, don't you have an assistant? Lori (Luna) - Yes, but he's ill, I'm sorry if he couldn't come... Birthday kid's Mom - I understand, well I'm with the other Mom's, if you need help just tell me. Lori (Luna) - Okay. kid's Mom goes to the other Mom's Lori (Luna) - Let's do this! stage Lori tries to tell some knock, knock jokes Lori (Luan) - Okay, I know some knock, knock jokes from the internet... throat and speaks to the audience Knock, knock. Birthdaz kid - Who's there? Lori (Luan) - Atch. Birthday kid - Atch who? Lori (Luan) - Bless you! of the kids laugh, while the others didn't get it Birthday kid - I don't get it. Lori (Luan) - I said Atch, you said who, "Atch who", like sneezing. Birthday kid - Oh, now I get it! and the other kids laugh Lori (Luan) - This will be easier then I thought. the date with Bobby, Luan (Lori) tries her best to not ruin everything Bobby - Where is she, normally she is here much sooner than me. Luan (Lori) - Hi Bobby! Bobby - Hey Babe! What took you so long? Luan (Lori) - Uhm... Personal Business, yeah that. Bobby - Okay, let's go! Luan (Lori) - Right behind you! thinking Hope I don't mess up. Jean Juan's French-Mex Buffet, Luan and Bobby were eating, so far it was alright, until... Bobby - Lori, why don't you talk about more of your siblings, I only know a lot from Lincoln. Luan (Lori) - Uhm... What about... Luan! She's a really funny sibling, I laugh to nearly all of her jokes. Bobby - Really, even tho yes, there are some jokes that are kinda funny, most of them are bland. Luan (Lori) - to not get angry What do you mean? Bobby - I think she is the most boring sister. Luan (Lori) - to get angry Excuse me for a second, I need to go to the bathroom. walks to the bathroom angrily Bobby Good thing Luan isn't here. the bathroom Luan (Lori) - Boring, ME?! Yeah right, he just doesn't know about jokes that's all. at the mirror Luan (Lori) - Wow, I must be jealous, Lori is lucky to have a body like this. thinking I wished I got a body like that too. thinking Well, what can you do, my body is just not ready for that change. the park with Lincoln, Clyde and Lily Lincoln - Well Lily just play with anyone you want, we will not lose an eye on you, not like last time. Lily (Lisa) - Okay. plays with the others kids with Lisa's age, some Mom's recognize Lisa and start to film Clyde - I never thought that Lisa was popular. Lincoln - Yeah I didn't know it too. I must ask her later. The Loud House Lisa (Lily) - I'm almost finished, but I still need help. LENI AND LUCY ARE YOU DONE! Leni (Lucy) - We were done since a half an hour. Lucy (Leni) - We forgot to tell you that we were done. Lisa (Lily) - facepalms It's okay, I'm done already, but just to be sure, I need you to test it out. Lucy (Leni) - Let's do it Le- the Twins rush in Lola (Lana) - NO! We're going first! Lana (Lola) - What she said! get in the SWITCHYTRON Lisa (Lily) - I knew that would happen. Okay Lana and Lola, prepare yourselfs, it might hurt a bit. turns on the machine and makes its magic... I mean, makes its work and then, it suddenly stops Lisa (Lily) - It's done, let's see the results. Twins come out of the SWITCHYTRON Leni (Lucy) - They don't look any different. Lana and Lola - That's because we're Twins! Wait... It worked! Lucy (Leni) - I'm so happy, this is kinda out of character, but who cares. Lisa (Lily) - Great! Leni, you need to phone the others! Leni (Lucy) - Got it! Leni phoned to everyone, they came to the house as quickly as possible, everyone got the SWITCHYTRON Lisa - Finally! I'm back to my normal self! Lily - sighed Lincoln - Well, everything is back to normal now, and if it would stay like this, it would take a lot of time to explain to Mom and Dad... Speaking of Mom and Dad where are they? Luna - Don't you know bro? They're out for the week, so they could have time with eachother. Lincoln - Oh, didn't know it actually. Clyde - Now I need to go, see you later guys. Lincoln - Let's go to sleep everyone! Sisters - Yeah! Let's go! next day, Lisa goes out to get the Newspaper of today Lisa - Let's see what we have here... Wait a minute... Is this me? "Even child genius is still a child"?! LILY!!! WHAT IS THIS?! Lily - laughs Poo-poo! THE END Trivia * This is the first time I do a Episode Idea with someone, and that is Katajrocker and FirstDrellSpectre. * This is the second time where all the sisters are present in one of my Episode Ideas. ** The is the first time that Clyde is in one of my Episode Ideas, he was already in my 1st Episode Idea: Athlete's Heart, but he was only mentioned. ** This is also the first time that Bobby is in one of my Episode Ideas. Category:Episodes